


Barney vs. Robin Sparkles

by trinaest



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/trinaest





	Barney vs. Robin Sparkles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strifeheart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=strifeheart).



As soon as Barney heard Robin's tale of how she got everyone at World Wide News to move on and find a new target for their cruelty, he knew just one thing: HE HAD TO SEE ROBIN IN THAT JACKET. Preferably while they were having sex, but, since they weren't really doing that anymore...probably not going to happen. A guy can hope, though, right?

Of course, she refused. So Barney pulled out all stops and hounded her like only Barney could.

"How could you share everything about Robin Sparkles with those strangers and not share it with me? Er, us? Your best friends!"

"Exactly, Barney. I don't LIKE them. I had to do something to shut them up and the only way was to take away their ammunition."

Hmm. There had to be an angle here, right? There’s always an angle. OH!

"But you don’t like me! And you’re always trying to shut me up! Why don’t I rate a Robin Sparkles denim jacket viewing?"

"Heh. You have a point there, Barney..." Robin paused, eyeing him. "But you can’t really believe I don’t like you."

"Well...you broke up with me. I’d say that’s some pretty sound evidence."

"I broke up with Ted, too, do you think I hate him?"

Barney stared at her for a moment, searching for SOME way to convince her.

Robin chuckled and stood up. She leaned over and whispered in Barney’s ear. "Stop pouting. But feel free to keep trying. You never know, I could change my mind." She winked and walked away.

Barney’s eyes widened and he leaped out of the booth to follow Robin, determined to keep trying RIGHT NOW. He'd wear her down...eventually!


End file.
